Her Name Was
by darth73
Summary: My predictions for the end of V7


**I've had this idea for weeks but after watching episode 11 and having Salem appear I've got a really good feeling now.**

**Also I do not own RWBY it is owned by Rooster teeth.**

* * *

They had failed, at least in Ruby's mind they had failed. Ironwood was about to declare martial law, they had barely escaped from the ace-ops, they had no idea where Qrow or Robyn where. although considering Clover was with them last she heard it didnt look too good for either of them Yang seemed to have a look of agreement.

On the subject of the rest of the group after Ironwood had declared his plans to declare martial law and had left RWBY to deal with the Ace-ops they managed to escape through the windows and then take a Manta, (Argus rubbed off on them she guessed) grabbing JNR in the process although finding out Oscar had faced Neo Politian who was working for Cinder wasn't a good sign and just added to the list of problems the group faced combine that with Salem appearing with a massive army inbound it wasn't looking very good.

So now they found themselves held up in an abandoned building in atlas an old SDC corporate building that wasn't used anymore.

"I just cant believe it's come to this, I thought we were doing so well, I thought we were making a difference" Ruby sighed "And now it's come to this."

"We were making a difference, Ironwood is letting his fear of Salem control him, unfortunately we just couldn't plan for Cinder still being alive" Ren assured his former team leader.

Jaune suddenly punched the wall he was leaning against putting a massive dent in it, startling everyone in the process "After everything she's put us through. The fall of beacon, killing Ozpin, Pyrrha, the attack on Haven after everything she's done to make our lives hell she still doesnt just leave us alone in peace" Jaune ranted angrily.

"Cinder will never leave us alone, we want to make Remnant a better place, and she doesnt want that she just wants to watch it burn" Nora argued.

"I'll kill her, I don't care if it's the last thing I do I will kill Cinder Fall" Jaune proclaimed.

"No you definitely wont Jaune" Weiss spoke up.

"I will, I'll do it to avenge Pyrrha, I have to do it".

"You cant kill Cinder you do realise she killed Ozpin right? The strongest huntsman alive at the time, how do you think you'll be able to kill her considering she's only gotten stronger since?" Weiss argued.

"It doesn't matter I have to do it" Jaune argued back.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Weiss shouted.

"So be it as long she's dead it doesnt matter!" Jaune shot back.

"please stop arguing you two please!" Ruby tried in vain to stop the argument.

"I don't care I have to stop her, I have to avenge Pyrrha!"

Weiss stopped him with a slap "Think for a second. Do you honestly think any of us want to see you dead? Do you honestly think your team want to lose it's leader as well" Weiss ranted, Nora nodded in seeming agreement.

To his credit Jaune seemed to be thinking it over and after a few moments sighed "I'm... sorry just... I hate her so much for everything she's done and put us through."

"We know Jaune but please think before you act, we really couldn't deal with losing you too." Ren expressed.

"Remember what we talked about in Argus?" Nora added.

"Right! I'm sorry you guys. I just heard her name and got feelings of guilt again from not being strong so much that she felt the need to chuck me into a locker" Jaune apologized.

Weiss then stood up and spoke up again "Right, well that's one problem out of the way now the next one 'Blake and Yang', spill it because Ever since Ironwoods office you two have said next to nothing And since we've been sitting here you two have said absolutely nothing so spill it."

"it... it's just..." Blake stuttered.

"It's just we screwed up guys we told Robyn when we probably shouldn't have we're sorry" Yang said for Blake.

"Do you honestly think we're mad about that? Because no we're not" Blake and Yang smiled "No what we are mad about however is the fact you didnt tell us" Blake and Yang's smiles dropped immediately.

Nora then spoke "Actually if you two hadn't told Robyn then the disaster at Mantle could have been much worse Robyn might not have trusted Ironwood" she assured them.

"Although I do wonder why Salem mentioned Ruby's mom" Ren mused.

"Salem did apparently cause Summer's demise, maybe she figured out a way to defeat her" Yang hypothesized.

"Maybe we could ask Jinn?" Nora wondered.

"Its worth a try" Ruby added Oscar then gives the relic to Ruby who looked nervous as to the answers she'd find "Well, it's worth a try... Jinn."

The lamp begins to emit blue and a familiar figure is revealed "This better not be to stop time again I did say I only do that once" Jinn said cartoonishly honking Ruby on the head.

"I swear I actually do have a question" Ruby frantically said waving her hands in front of her.

Jinn almost looked sad knowing this would be the last time she saw the humans knowing that the average human life span wasn't even 100 years and they had already about 20 of those "Well what will be your last question?"

Ruby answered "We want to know. What happened in the battle with mom and Salem?"

Jinn smirked "A fight that to understand the ending you have to know the beginning" as she said this the scenery around them changed from the dark building to sunny streets and from what Ruby figured from the architecture of the building they were likely in Vale she then noticed a girl almost the spitting image of herself except she wore a white cloak that was lined with same red as her own "and that beginning starts with a girl..."

"...Named Summer Rose."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun I finally did it I wrote a RWBY fanfiction... Actually I also wrote my first original fanfiction... yay I also wrote this on microsoft word on my phone which was a pain in the ass but I did it anyway so if theres any mistakes sorry but anyway I've actually had this idea for about 4 weeks or whenever the massacre episode with tyrian and with gravity coming out with Salem referencing Summer I just had to write this also I don't have a first membership so I wanted to release this before the last episode came out just incase I was right on anything that also means I haven't seen With Friends Like These and I also haven't been spoiled so yay**

**Anyway darth73 signing off.**


End file.
